RusPru: One Real Smile
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: As Prussia secretly begins to die, he decides to repay his "debts" to several countries, but when he comes across Russia, he realizes there's much more and that there is a reason why he's still here. But to pay any debts to Russia out of everyone, that will take a lot of strength and time, especially when making Russia smile for real. So can he do it before his time runs out?RusPru
1. Chapter 1

RusPru: One Real Smile

_"Come on, where's that smile Russia?" Prussia questioned. Russia looked at him for only a second before changing his blank expression to a smile. "A real one , Russia." Russia lost the ability to hold it any longer, before he knew it, he was frozen in his blank shocked expression. "I know you've been through a lot, we all have- maybe not like you though." He cuffed his hands around the Russian's face. "That doesn't mean you can't be happy. Smile. Smile with happiness, stop faking it all. Stop acting." _

_For once, he could feel tears slowly slipping down his cheeks…. _

OOO

Chapter One

"Prussia! Are you coming or what?" Germany called as he knocked on the bathroom door. "You said you were didn't you?" Inside he couldn't hear a single word or sound from the Prussian. "Prussia?"

"Ja I'll be out in a minute!" Prussia called through the door, "Just wait in the car for me will you?"

"Ja fine ill be waiting," Germany began to leave , "Just hurry it up will you?"

"Ja!" Prussia called as Germany left for the car. Inside the bathroom though, Prussia sat on the floor, his back against the wall, and his head in his hands. He breathed heavy before he finally lifted his heavy head up, sweat dripped from his forehead. He tried taking another deep breath before trying to get up, only to be knocked down by a sudden cough. He fell and covered his mouth, though that wouldn't get rid of the evidence that came with it. Prussia lunged forward to the toilet and quickly coughed in it inside, the dripping sound echoed around. Once he was able to breathe again, he sat back away from it and wiped the blood from his mouth.

He sat there for a moment before slowly getting up off the floor and looking into the bloody mess he had made. He flushed it away and turned on the sink, splashing water on his face and drying it, then looking in the mirror. He looked okay, he looked like nothing had happened. It was fine, _he_ was fine, or that's what he just kept telling himself.

He quickly made his way to the car and jumped into the passengers seat as Germany checked his phone. "You know it's dangerous to text and drive." Prussia said, Germany only gave a glare and put his phone away, then putting the car into drive.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Germany questioned as they pulled out of their small drive way and began to drive.

"Becoming awesome." Prussia smiled and laughed. "Kesesese~" Germany gave a small glance toward him then back to the road.

"Prussia you haven't really been yourself lately." Germany said. "You've been acting differently."

"No I haven't." Prussia glared then laughed a bit. "You just can't comprehend the awesomeness I gain everyday." Germany only looked at him.

"Prussia really, are you ok?"

"Ja I'm fine." Prussia sat back in his seat. "I've been a little tired but I'm completely fine." Germany only looked at him, his suspicion growing, but Prussia only looked away and out the window. "I'm fine." He believed maybe if he kept saying it, it would be okay, it would be fine... Even if he knew it wouldn't be...

They arrived at the meeting place, Prussia immediately jumping out the door just as Germany stopped. Germany turned the car off and got out, following his older brother into the building. "Prussia why did you want to come anyway?" Germany questioned. Prussia simply shrugged and continued walking.

"I wanted to grace everyone with my awesomeness~" He laughed. "Kesesese~" Germany only sighed as they came into the meeting. Prussia peeked in first to see the chaos slowly beginning, of course England and France were at it before the meeting even began. Germany walked past the Prussian and into the meeting, some nations following in behind; Prussia sneaked in behind the three Baltics. The room settled down as the nations began their meeting, Prussia sitting off to the side and only watching because he couldn't have much of a say since he wasn't a country. He simply looked over as the "big important nations" talked over their issues, the environment in which America immediately brought up his super hero idea, the economy in which China suggested that they all worked for him, aru, and of course the violent wars breaking out in which Canada tried to suggest they talk about it before launching another missile attack but no one seemed to hear a whisper he said.

Prussia listened to their problems and solutions, actually being quiet as he shot down each idea in his mind knowing none of them would work, but he wouldn't dare to say any of it out loud and cause a chaos Germany would have to be able to control. The meeting went on and on, some loud yelling here or there, but everything seemed to be well controlled, Germany only had to yell once. It ended peacefully but with no solutions, again, like always. It was hard to believe they only sat there for four hours, _only_ four hours. People were running out of the meeting before anyone had the chance to say good bye, America seemed to be the first one to run out. In less than ten minutes, it seemed like the room was completely empty.

Germany had followed Italy into the bathroom after he had ran out after he eating too much pasta, who knows what was happening. Prussia followed but stopped once he got to the bathroom, he turned and walked back the other way. He coughed a bit as he started walking back to the meeting room to at least try to sit in the comfortable chairs, but he stopped once he saw someone in there.

Prussia hid then peeked into the room to find a certain Russian picking up some lose papers and throwing them in the trash, cleaning up after the rest of the other nations. Prussia continued peeking through until a huge surprise, Italy runs past him quickly, in his _underwear. _Germany chases after him and Prussia attempts as well, only to run into Germany when he tries to turn to grab Italy, though Prussia doesn't fall down. He bounces off of Germany and falls into another nation, this time actually going down. He shakes his head and tried moving only to find himself stuck under the giant nation. He gulped a bit and looked up, seeing the nation trying to get up off Prussia. "What in the hell?…" Russia's voice sounded mad, he could tell right now.

Russia lifted himself up and stared at the Prussian still laying on the ground. By now, it was silent and Germany had caught Italy from running amuck anymore. Prussia stared at Russia though, only wondering what the angry Russian would do, hit him with his pole, chock him with his scarf, stab him, he could only wonder about the possibilities. But instead, Russia only smiled and reached his hand down to him. Prussia blankly stared at it for a moment before grabbing onto it and being pulled up quickly. "Are you alright, Comrade Prussia?"

"J-Ja." Prussia stuttered, how rare was that? "Thank you." Russia continued to smile, nod, and grabbed his notebook before walking out of the room. Prussia stared at him and watched him leave, then turned to Germany. "Why the hell was Italy running around?"

"America popped out of the bathroom stall and scared me…" Italy began to tear as Prussia only laughed. Germany sighed, grabbed the Italian by his collar, and pulled him away.

"Prussia, I'm taking him to the car, come on." Germany directed. Prussia looked away though.

"Actually, you can go home without me, I'm gonna go hang with France and Spain." Prussia said. Germany rolled his eyes a bit.

"Of course, you always go with them when their here."

"Hey, their busy now and I get bored." Prussia smiled a bit. "I like going back to the old days with them~"

"Ja, Ja, just don't go and prank Britain again will you." Germany looked over only to see Prussia with a sneaky grin on his face, then laughing before he quickly ran out the door before Germany could question it. He ran out the meeting room door and slammed it behind him, but then leaned back against it and began coughing a bit, only this time with a bit more control. He took a few deep breaths and got back to his feet, then got away before Germany followed. _Time is running out…. _

OOO

Russia slowly laid down on the bed of his hotel room, exhausted about the meeting and feeling a bit of pain in his shoulder from the run in with Prussia, then again he felt pain everywhere. He closed his eyes, finally able to relax without _smiling_ at the other _stupid_ nations. One day he would get rid of them, kill them all off, watch their blood splatter onto the ground, at least, that was his thoughts; he couldn't do it though. He had killed plenty of times before, but, it was different now, he was done. No longer communist, no longer attacked by everyone, no large scale wars like the Cold War or either of the World Wars, there was no reason too.

All he had to do was smile… and just keep going…. Keep _smiling_.

Though a knock on the door interrupted his small peace. He sighed and got up, buttoning his jacket back up and headed to the door. He opened it without even looking, only to find Prussia there. "Prussia?" He smiled. "Comrade Prussia, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Prussia said. "I fell into you pretty hard."

"I'm fine, don't concern yourself." Russia went to close the door but Prussia put his foot in the way, Russia shot a bit of a look but smiled. "What?"

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm awesome." Prussia laughed a bit. "Kesesese~" Russia looked away a bit annoyed but stepped aside and let the Prussian come in. He looked around a bit, the room had barely been used by Russia, his suitcase wasn't even opened yet. "So Russia~"

"Da?" Russia closed the door behind him. Prussia turned toward him.

"Can I have a bit of a… _talk_ with you?…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOo

(For a friend) Dear Kristen, there you go lD I'm working on it. You'll get your stuff later child! Lol

But yeah, RusPru fan fiction working, incase you didn't notice, Prussia is a little sick *ahem*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Depends on the question." Russia stated. Prussia nodded a bit and began walking around the room, taking a beer out of the fridge and drinking it without Russia's consent, then sitting on the bed and drank the entire can. Russia's smile dimmed as his annoyance grew, simply looking at the Prussian had wasted minutes. Prussia finished the can as Russia impatiently waited. Prussia crushed the can in his hand and looked over at Russia, eight or nine minutes had passed since Prussia had spoke now. "Well? What's your question?"

"I don't have one, I just wanted your attention kesese~" Prussia laughed a bit but Russia growled under his breath and glared; he didn't want to deal with this annoyance. "Mind if I crash here?"

"Da. I do mind." Russia opened the door and pointed to Prussia. "Door, you, out."

"Oh come on, let me stay~" Prussia grinned then got a sneaky look. "If you do, I'll treat you to something you would really enjoy~" Russia raised an eyebrow and titled his head a bit, what would you do that Russia would actually _like_?

"Like what?"

"Well I can't tell you, it would be a surprise! But trust me, you would like it!" Prussia smiled more but Russia only looked at him in hesitation. He had lost his smile under his scarf and looked at Prussia very carefully, would this be the best idea?

"I don't trust you." Russia stated. "But…"

"But~?"

"You can sleep on the couch." Russia turned to get his sleep wear out of his suit case as Prussia cheered a bit.

"You won't regret it! Kesese~" Prussia jumped off the bed and plopped himself on the couch. He grabbed a blanket from the side and started opening it as Russia went into the bathroom. Prussia made sure he was gone before he decided to look through the Russian's luggage, looking for anything he could use as an idea now; he didn't have a clue what Russia would actually enjoy, a false promise. He looked through his notes to find something when he found it: a picture of a field of sunflowers was paper clipped to the side of his folder. Prussia smiled, he had an idea now.

The clicking of the bathroom door knob made Prussia jump, shoving everything he had taken out back in no matter what order they were in. He quickly ran the best he could to the couch but it was too late by the time Russia got out. Russia came out holding his dirty clothes folded in his arms, a blank look over his face, but that changed once he looked up in the room. Prussia laid on the bed since he couldn't make it to the couch. But the way he had landed had made him look a bit _sexual_. Russia froze in his steps and looked at the Prussian, who only looked down at himself to realize what he looked like. He smiled and looked at Russia. "My body is ready."

"Get on the couch." Russia glared. Prussia laughed and pushed himself off the bed and onto the couch as Russia opened his suit case to put his clothes in, only to look in a bit of disbelief when he saw everything was messed up. He glared back toward Prussia who quickly got under the blankets and pretended he was asleep. Russia rolled his eyes, his tolerable attitude was gone now and he was exhausted. He got under the covers of the bed and reached over to turn the lights off. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep only to be interrupted by Prussia's voice.

"You have an extra pair of Pjs?"

"Nyet, I do not." Russia took a deep breath and tried to ignore Prussia's voice. The TV, however, he could not ignore. Russia looked up toward the TV on and loud, then the volume slowly going down. He looked over to Prussia on the couch, holding the remote in his hands and began changing the channels. "Turn it off. I sleep in silence."

"Well I can't sleep in utter silence." Prussia pouted. "So I'll keep it on low!" Russia rolled his eyes again, even growled, and laid back down, pulling the covers over him the best he could and getting his head comfortable into the pillow. "You know your scarf is still on."

"Da. I know."

"You sleep with it?"

"Da. I do."

"Why?"

"Prussia!" Russia popped up in his bed. "I'm tired! Please! Shut. Your. Mouth!" Russia laid back down and left the Prussian sitting in the awkward tension.

"You want me to read you a story?"

"Prussia!"

"Okay! Okay!" Prussia laid down and covered himself just as Russia did. He laid there with his eyes still open, still trying to fall asleep but knowing a head ache was coming to hit him, it was hard. He coughed a little bit but held his best to keep it down so Russia wouldn't hear. He turned over to his side, which surprisingly made it easier to breathe, and closed his eyes. The sound of the TV was the only thing that made any sound in the room, though it was on very low. Prussia looked back over at Russia a few minutes later once he was asleep. He sat up again and got a better look, only seeing the back of his head and the end of his scarf laying across the bed from his neck. He smiled a bit though, his idea was sure to make Russia happy. He sighed and closed his eyes again, getting comfortable on the stiff couch.

_I'll make you smile Russia._

Morning came with a bit of a surprise; he was gone. Prussia sat up and looked around for the Russian the moment he awoke. He got up, almost fell onto the floor because he wasn't so awake yet, and walked around trying to find him. He peeked under the covers, the bathroom, and even the closet; he was gone. He looked around for the suitcase and found it where it was the night before so he knew Russia hadn't checked out or left like he originally thought. He sighed in relief, at least he didn't make him so mad that he had to leave. He messed his hair up a bit in order to comb it out, he didn't have a brush to do so. The door opened and the newly dressed Russian came back in with tired eyes. "Hey!" Prussia yelled the moment Russia stepped in. Russia raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Where were you? !"

"I had to step outside." Russia wiped the crust from his eye. "Am I not allowed to leave?"

"Nein! You are not!" Prussia stated. Russia glared at the Prussian, he wasn't in the mood still. Prussia had kept him up late, his nightmares continued to wake him up throughout the night, he just wanted some space to be alone.

"Look, Prussia, you stayed and I do not want any "surprise" right now. So why don't you just get out so I can pack up? You got what you wanted." Russia stated and walked toward his suitcase.

"W-What? But I said-"

"Da I know. You "owed" me for the night, but you don't need to. So just go and leave me alone."

"Nein! I said I would do something for you that you would enjoy, so awesome me is gonna make you enjoy it." Prussia crossed his arms and stood his ground as Russia simply looked at him. He took a deep sigh and pulled his scarf up a bit. "Got that?" Prussia was making him do this, whether he liked it or not.

"Fine." Russia said.

"I'm going to make you smile Russia! Just you wait!" Prussia smiled but then lost it. "Now, I need to shower. I smell really bad." He walked cheerfully into the bathroom as Russia stood there still. The shower started in the bathroom as Russia simply sat on the bed and rubbed his temples, _what had he done? _He sighed with the thought that Prussia might be here for a while, it irritated him more. He managed to smile a bit though with the wonders of what Prussia was planning, it kinda excited him, especially since he considered Prussia a…dare he say it, a friend. One thought seemed to really go through his head:

_How will I mess this up?…._

OOO

"We're almost there." Prussia stated.

"Good, I hate you driving you crazy idiot." Russia held onto his seat belt and sunk down in his chair as Prussia continued to drive up a rocky hill, Russia believed he wasn't going to make it.

"Not crazy, awesome! Kesese~" Prussia looked toward the uneasy Russian then took his hands off the wheel. "Look! No hands!"

"GILBERT!" Russia yelled as Prussia simply laughed and put his hands back on the wheel.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Awesome huh?" He looked over at the Russian who was sunk down in his seat and holding onto the seat belt firmly. "Oh calm down will ya? I've never seen you this afraid."

"Not afraid, I just don't want to die by falling off a cliff because you decided to take your hands off the wheel." Russia gulped. "And I definitely don't want to die _with you_." Prussia grinned a bit and kept his eyes on the road now, driving up back onto a straight dirt road. Russia began sitting back up on his seat and waited until Prussia started talking again.

"Cover your eyes."

"What?"

"It's a surprise, cover your eyes." Prussia smiled. Russia rolled his eyes a bit and then covered them with his eyes. Prussia turned onto a off-path road and tried not to run over any bumps on the way, Russia began getting uneasy again with feeling all of this but not knowing where he was going didn't sooth his thoughts one bit. He held on tightly to the seat belt until the car came to a sudden stop in which he went forward a bit, Prussia was terrible with breaks. "Oops sorry~" he took the keys out as Russia behind uncovering his eyes but Prussia yelled at him. "Nein! Cover!"

"Da da fine." Russia put his hands back over. Prussia got out of the car and walked around to open the door for the Russian and helping him out, though Russia didn't want or like it. But Prussia pulled him out, accidentally touching his scarf which caused Russia to slap his hand away then go back to covering his eyes. Prussia lead him down a grass plain, Russia could smell the fresh air and feel the warm breeze of the area. He led him to an open plain then spoke pretty softly.

"Go ahead and look, I know you're gonna smile." Prussia backed away a bit with a grin. Russia rolled his eyes as he took his hands away but once he got a sight of the area, his eyes widened a bit and his mouth hung open.

"P-Prussia…"

OOOOOO

Haha I'm updating :D

Merp just merp cliffhanger idk just gonna go to sleep now *fall over*


End file.
